Death and Resurrection
Death and resurrection In Rowling’s heptalogy supernatural events and happenings get frequently interlarded with the theme of death without a feasible return form its claws. And the only consolation might be the possibility to emerge in a form of a spectre on a chosen person as Rowling instanced this in moments when Potter’s passed away parents and friends appear in front of him; however, capability of seeing them is because he holds them dear in his heart, and this is love that renders Harry that perceptible. In the seventh book audience is provided with an opportunity to capture how Harry—his birth prophesied, his character tested by the temptation of dark power—realizes he must sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends. And after the sacrifice there happen something that many readers call resurrection, but is it really one? One might argue that this is not a coming back for the death whatsoever, for when Voldemort does the Avada Kedavra on Harry, he only contrives to destroy a part of his own soul which is lodged within Harry's body in the form of a horcrux. Even in case of other horcruxes it can be seen that only the soul within it would be affected or rather destroyed leaving the object it is comprised in relatively uninjured. It is just the power of the spell which leaves both Harry and Voldemort senseless. Because he was comparatively close to death, he saw Dumbledore and even he tells him that it all happens in his head. Hence, he just awakens and is not resurrected. This moment, Harry’s death and revival, is termed eucatastrophy which operates within the mythopoeic realm as the condensative factor of a storyline of a literary work; that is, when an event, heralding a destruction and darkness, appears, then something startling and unexpected happens, something that reverses the seemingly ineluctable outcome. This is called a eucatastrophy which functions as a constituent part of mythopoeia. “-But you want me to go back? -I think,” said Dumbledore, -that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be ﬁnished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does. Harry glanced again at the raw-looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair. -Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present. -Tell me one last thing, said Harry. Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head? Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry’s ears even though the bright white mist was descending again, obscuring his ﬁgure. -Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?” (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pp. 722-723).